Kouga's New Love
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: Kouga jatuh cinta lagi! Inuyasha tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, dia mendukung Kouga sepenuh hati demi menyingkirkan saingannya dalam memperebutkan hati Kagome! Tapi bagaimana jika yang disukai Kouga...— / Not Shounen-ai! / Please Read / RnR?


A/N: Karena Fandom Inuyasha Indonesia yang sepi, Author memutuskan untuk menambahkan (Menyampah) fandom ini dengan fic gajenya :D

* * *

**Koga's New Love**

**Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha milik Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei**

**Pinjem caharanya ya Rumiko-Sensei**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, Abal, OOC, Ending menggantung (Mungkin)**

**Dont't Like? As Usual Dont Read!**

* * *

**.**

Di siang yang terik itu, Inu-tachi menghampiri sebuah gua dan menemukan dua siluman serigala yang sedang bersembunyi di dalamnya.

Salah satu dari mereka tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

Seorang gadis berambut brunette—Kagome— berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi pada Hakkaku, Ginta...?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hakkaku... Dia terluka parah sewaktu kami bertarung melawan sebuah _Youkai_!" jawab Ginta—siluman serigala tersebut— sementara raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekahwatiran. "Dan kemungkinannya untuk hidup kecil sekali! Satu-satunya harapan adalah pecahan _Shikon no Tama_ dan—" tambahnya sebelum terpotong.

"—Kouga pergi untuk mencari pecahan tersebut...?" sambung Inuyasha. "Keh, Serigala Kurus itu mana mungkin bisa mendapatkan pecahan _Shikon_ _no Tama_! Lebih baik kau ambil saja punya kami."

"EH..? B—Boleh...?" tanya Ginta.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau mau menunggu serigala kampung itu yang mungkin 100 tahun lagi kembalinya hah?!" bentak Inuyasha.

"_Tadaima, Minna_!" seru suara dari luar gua.

Mereka semua lalu menengok ke luar gua dan menemukan pemimpin klan serigala disana.

"Aku datang membawakan pecahan ini!" serunya sambil memamerkan _Shikon no Tama _-nya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga! Kouga!" seru Ginta riang.

Kouga masuk ke dalam gua dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum akhirnya menancapkan pecahan itu ke dalam tubuh Hakkaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian mata Hakkaku terbuka, Ginta segera melonjak-lonjak riang.

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah, Hakkaku! Aku kira kau akan mati!" seru Ginta sebelum akhirnya memeluk Hakkaku.

"Hei—Hei—Heiii!" Hakkaku mulai meronta. "Lepaskan, berat...!"

Semua orang yang berada di dalam gua tersebut tersenyum.

"Oi, Serigala Kurus!" Panggilan Inuyasha, yang dengan membuat Kouga melirik ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, hah? Anjing Kampung?" balas Kouga.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan pecahan _Shikon no tama _itu, secepat ini...?"

Kouga terdiam sebelum akhirnya menyengir. "Ohhh... Itu sebenarnya... aku dibantu oleh seseorang!"

"Dibantu...?" ulang Kagome penasaran.

"Uh-um," jawab Kouga.

Kouga lalu keluar dari gua dan menatap ke arah langit, seolah-olah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Semua orang yang berada didalam gua tediam sambil menatap punggung Kouga.

Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar.

"Hei! Apakah kau merasakan kalau Kouga hari ini agak aneh, ya?"

"Menurutku juga begitu..."

"Dia terlalu pendiam hari ini!"

"Ada apa ya...?"

"Tanyakan saja...!"

"Kouga!" panggil Kagome.

Kouga menoleh ke arah Kagome. "Hn...? Ada apa, Kagome..?" tanya Kouga.

"Coba kesini sebentar!" serunya. Kouga akhirnya masuk ke dalam gua, sesuai dengan permintaannya. "Kouga, kau hari ini agak aneh..." sambung Kagome.

"Heh...? Masa' sih...? Aku seperti biasanya kok!" protes Kouga.

"Ini tidak seperti biasa, Kouga! Dan tolong beri tahu aku sekarang! Mungkin aku bisa membantu jika kau mempunyai masalah atau apapun!"

Kouga menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah... sepertinya... aku... jatuh cinta lagi..."

Semua orang disana terdiam...

"**JATUH CINTAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!**"

Kouga mengangguk, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf Kagome, aku bukannya bermaksud membuatmu sedih! Tapi, ini diluar kendaliku," ujar Kouga sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"E—EEEHHH...?!" Kagome membalas dengan menyengir gugup.

"Keh, Serigala bodoh itu! Kalau aku, tidak akan pernah membuat wanita bersedih!" ujar Inuyasha tanpa pikir panjang yang dengan segera mendapat jitakan dari Shippo.

"Hei, Inuyasha," bisik Sango. "Bagaimana jika kau dukung saja Kouga..?"

"Mendukungnya?" tanya Inuyasha balik. "Untuk apa aku mendukung Serigala Kurus itu?!"

"Tentu saja untuk menyingkirkan sainganmu, Inuyashaaa!" bisik Sango sedikit lebih kencang.

"S—Saingan...?"

"Bodoh! Jika dia sudah menemukan wanita lain, dia akan menjauhi Kagome, dan sainganmu berkurang bukan?!" seru Sango sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Inuyasha menatap ke tanah. 'Benar juga!' batin Inuyasha.

"Oi, Kooougaaa!" seru Inuyasha. "Aku mendukungmu! Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan wanita itu!"

Kouga menoleh ke arah Inuyasha. "Tumben kau baik, Anjing Kampung!"

"Kenapa? Ga boleh?" balas Inuyasha dengan nada mengejek.

"Ah! Terserahlah!" balas Kouga geram. Namun, tiba-tiba pandangan matanya melembut, ia menatap ke arah tanah. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Inuyasha.

Kouga menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Bagaimana jika dia 'tak menyukaiku?"

"Itu hal biasa! Jika kau selalu baik dengannya, aku yakin 100% bahwa cinta itu akan tumbuh," balas Inuyasha sekenanya. (A/N: Dari mana Inuyasha belajar kata-kata begitu? Jangan lupa, dia 'kan _Playboy._ *di-_Kaze no Kizu_")

"Ahhh! Kau benar, Anjing Kampung!" balas Kouga kembali bersemangat, atmosfirnya mulai bersinar cerah, namun dalam sekejap atmosfir itu kembali mendung.

"Sekarang apa lagi, eh?" tanya Inuyasha sedikit jengkel.

"Bagaimana jika dia sudah punya seseorang yang disukai?"

"Itu hal mudah!" seru Inuyasha. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya hajar laki-laki itu! Buat dia terlihat seperti pecundang sehingga sang wanita akan menganggap dirimu jauh lebih baik."

"Ah! Benar! Aku tak boleh menyerah! Dia akan jadi milikku!"

"Nah begitu dong!" seru Inuyasha sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kouga. "Menyerah seperti itu, tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya saja!" Tambah Inuyasha.

'Untunglah! Dia benar-benar bertekad, dengan ini aku tidak akan mempunyai saingan lagi untuk mendapatkan hati Kagome,' batin Inuyasha sambil menyeringai.

"Kalian tahu?! Wanita itu sangat baik, selain itu juga kuat!" seru Kouga lantang.

Semua orang di gua itu membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Dia juga sangat cantik dengan rambut raven lurus, dan bola mata bulat berwarna coklat indah," tambah Kouga.

Semua orang di gua itu kembali membalas dengan anggukan kecil, kecuali Miroku yang sedang membayangkan seberapa cantiknya wanita itu.

"Dan yang lebih penting, dia bisa mendeteksi keberadaan _Shikon no Tama_! Dia yang membantuku mendapatkan pecahan itu tadi!"

Semuanya sekali lagi membalas dengan anggukan kecil, sebelum akhirnya membatu.

'Eh... _M-Masaka_?!'

"Namanya... hmm... namanya... K—Kikyo..."

Semua orang disana terdiam.

.

1 Detik

.

2 Detik

.

3 Detik

.

"**KIKYYYYYOOOOOOO!?**" teriak kelompok Inu-Tachi dengan serempak yang dengan segera memekakkan telinga, dan mengahancurkan dunia.

"—**SAMAA!?**" teriak Miroku yang tidak serempak dengan yang lain, hanya untuk yang satu ini.

krik. krik. krik. Semua menoleh ke arah Miroku.

Inuyasha bersiap dengan Tesseiga di genggamannya. "**K...O...U...G...A...~~ **"

Aura membunuh berkumpul di dalam gua sementara Koga _sweatdrops _sambil menatap Inuyasha dengan pandangan aku-tak-mengerti.

**BLEETTAAARRRR!**

Terdengar suara benturan hebat, dan pada detik itu juga gua itu runtuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari **

_(dengan tidak elitnya)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N: _Ide aneh yang tiba-tiba lompat masuk ke kepala Author, dan tanpa pikir ulang segera ditulis. *dor* Humor-nya ga dapet...? XD Ahaha, saya emang agak sulit bikin Humor, terbiasa bikin Angst+Hurt+Tragedy*PLAK*  
Dan lagi, dengan ending yang gaje & menggantung. Saya ga terlalu ngefans KougaxKikyo sih, saya prefer InuKik & SessKik. Yosh Minna, segaje-gajenya fic ini, Author minta **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ***dijitak* Thanks for Read_


End file.
